As performance increases and electronic device sizes decrease, problems relating to the connections between multiple die structures and between die structures and other elements have developed. For example, such problems may relate to the undesirably long path that metal traces travel to reach active regions on a die, due to the system architecture. Problems may also relate to the lower die in a stacked die structure carrying the entire power source for the upper die(s), which can create undesirable thermal stresses. Conventional stacked die structures may also have problems relating to the height of the assembly, with the interconnection between the stacked die structures being undesirably large.